


04

by mickeym



Series: Great Ficlet Meme of 2004 [4]
Category: Popslash
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-13
Updated: 2004-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unspecified era. Cross-dressing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	04

**Author's Note:**

> In January 2004 I participated in a vague sort of meme going around LJ, where people could request ficlets, specifying a pairing/character, and either a scenario, a couple of words, or an idea. There are 33 altogether, across five or six different fandoms (including crossovers), and ranging in rating from G to NC-17.

for sunshine611

"I'm not going to do it." JC crossed his arms and set his mouth mulishly and Chris sighed.

"C'mon, C. It's just for a joke." If he'd thought actual begging would help, he would do it. But he didn't think they were at that point yet. "No one's gonna get hurt or anything."

"Just my pride when the whole damn world gets wind of it. I can see the headlines now, man. 'The secret, cross-dressing life of Nsync's JC Chasez'." He glared again, but Chris could hear the surrender in his voice.

"You won't regret it. I mean it, dude." Chris held the bag out. "Everything you need's in here. I'm gonna go get dressed, myself."

"This is the stupidest idea you've ever had, Kirkpatrick," JC muttered as he grabbed the bag and headed for the door. "Completely, unequivocally, the stupidest."

Chris put the mutterings out of his mind while he showered and shaved, moving around his bedroom slowly, gathering slacks and dress jacket, trying to remember where he'd put his current favorite tie. He didn't particularly want to go to this opening tonight, and it was one where he was kind of expected to show up with a date in tow. Which would be a neat trick since he wasn't, and didn't want to be, dating anyone at present. Not that it was an insurmountable problem, because hello, mega rich superstar, right? He could get someone if he wanted. He'd rather do this, though. Pull a joke on everyone. He gave a triumphant yelp when his tie - black and purple pattern - turned up.

"Chris." JC's voice was very, very soft...with an odd tremble in it. Chris turned and caught his breath, felt something tighten in his chest. JC stepped into the room with the soft scritch of stockings, the swish of silk and lace and Chris just stared. He didn't think he could've moved or spoken if his life depended on it. "You didn't tell me. It's all-it's silk."

He nodded dumbly.

JC looked...well. Incredible. Fantastic. Gorgeous. If Chris hadn't known it was him, he wouldn't be able to tell. Black stockings, black dress with delicate lace making up the bodice, and a full, swirling skirt. Heels. "How'd you get-um." He cleared his throat and swallowed. "The makeup looks good."

JC gave him a wry grin. "How long have we been in this business? If I can't apply makeup by now, I'm never gonna learn." He smiled a little more broadly. "And you're either old-fashioned, or a pervert at heart."

"What?" His voice squeaked embarrassingly and Chris cleared his throat again, felt a flush climb up his neck when JC flipped the skirt of his dress up just slightly, revealing bare thighs between garters and stockings. "Oh. Um."

"Heh." JC stepped a little closer and Chris could smell soap and the delicate scent of some kind of perfume. He raised one shaking hand, warding off? Entreating? JC took it, twined their fingers together. "Wanna forget going out?"

Chris nodded slowly just as JC's mouth brushed over his.

~fin~


End file.
